mi amiga, mi amor
by Kissy.moon
Summary: Te he besado en los labios y he sostenido tu cabeza. He compartido tus sueños y he compartido tu cama. Pasaría una vida entera contigo. Conozco tus miedos y tú los míos. Y te quiero, te juro que es verdad.... good bye my lover de James blunt
1. consejos

Hola, este es mi primer fic, he leído muchos muy buenos y por fin me decidí a escribir el mío, solo espero que lo disfruten, acepto toda clase de comentario y todas las ideas que se les ocurran.

Gracias.

Los Teen titans no me pertenecen... bla bla bla...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una mañana "normal" el la torre de los titanes, aun no salía el sol y todos (la mayoría) dormía.

Toc...toc...

_Amiga Raven? - Estas ahí?-_

_Hmmmmm – si-_

_Puedo pasar?-_

_Que?_

_por favor... necesito...pedirte un favor-_

Levantándose de la cama se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, para medio ver a su amiga, el rostro de Star Fire reflejaba su angustia y a Raven no le quedo otra opción que dejarla pasar.

_Que pasa Star?- _preocupada

_Amiga Raven...yo... este ...pues...- _sus palabras eran casi como un murmullo

_Si Star , que pasa?-_ algo molesta- ¿_que me quieres pedir?-_

_Raven... yo quería preguntarte algo...-_

_Preguntarme a mi?...mas bien yo me pregunto¿ que haces en mi cuarto a las 3:30 de la mañana?...¿ es tan importante?- _pregunto esperando que la platica se pospusiera para unas horas después, solo deseaba dormir un poco mas.

_Lo siento amiga Raven...es solo que no he podido dormir, pero podemos platicarlo mas tarde- _dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta con la vista en el suelo, como quien acaba de ser regañado.

_Espera Star... que te pasa?- _se sentía mal porel comentario que le había hecho su amiga, debía ser algo muy importante para no poder dormir, pero por otro lado presentía que se arrepentiría de lo que acababa preguntar.

_Gracias amiga_- con una gran sonrisa el su rostro

_En que te puedo ayudar, Star?- _indicándole con la cabeza que tomara asiento

_Yo... este... pues...Necesito un consejo_

_Un consejo?... perdón que pregunte Star, pero ¿por que me pides un consejo a mi?_

_Lo que pasa es que no le puedo platicar esto a Cyborg o Chico bestia_

_Y por que no platicas con Robin?... seguro que tu novio te puede ayudar_

_Es que ese es el problema... quiero un consejo sobre mi relación con Robin_

_Mmmmm?_

_Toc...toc... toc..._

_ahora que?_

_Raven, podemos hablar?_

Raven se acerco a la puerta y se detuvo antes de abrirla al mirar a Star haciéndole señas para evitar que Raven informara que se encontraba acompañada. Raven entreabrió la puerta solo para poder mirar de frente a quien le llamaba.

_Raven?_

_Robin?que pasa?... ¿si te das cuenta que son las 4:00 de la mañana?...- _trataba de terminar pronto la conversación

_Es algo importante**- **_jugando un poco con sus dedos, intentando provocar ternura en Raven

_Lo siento Robin, también tengo "mis problemas" - _ladeando un poco la cabeza para darle a entender que se encontraba acompañada_- ¿hablamos mas tarde? _

_Esta bien... siento haberte molestado_

_No te preocupes, trata de dormir un poco ¿si?- d_ibujando en su rostro una tierna sonrisa

_Lo intentare- _respondiendo con una pequeña sonrisa

Raven cerro inmediatamente la puerta y recargándose en ella cerro los ojos, dejo escapar un gran suspiro para liberar las tensiones, por un lado sentía alivio al proteger a su amiga, aun sin saber de que la protegía; pero igual se sentía mal por no poder ayudar a su amigo.

_Raven, que es lo que quería Robin?_

_Mmmmmmmm, pedirme algo... no lo se...-_ abriendo lentamente los ojos

_Gracias por no decirle que yo estaba aquí- _con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

_De nada Star... en que estábamos?- _sentía un poco de curiosidad por saber que era lo que Star trataba de decir

_Quería un consejo sobre mi relación con Robin_

_Que pasa con Robin?_

_Es solo que... no se como decirlo...- _pensaba muy bien lo que estaba por decir

_Star si no estas segura, puedes pensarlo y después hablamos– _después de todo eran las 4:00 de la mañana y su curiosidad no era tan grande, solo sentía deseos de dormir.

_No es Robin... hay otro persona... se llama Tom... y es muy lindo con migo, me hace sentir bien... lo que siento por el es mucho mas fuerte que lo que siento por Robin- _su rostro y el sonido de sus palabras expresaban su profunda pena y lo mucho que sentía que esto estuviera sucediendo

_Yo sssssss... Star_ – las palabras de su amiga la confundieron totalmente, no podía creer en lo que acababa de escuchar

_No se que hacer... bueno la verdad es que ya tome una decisión... voy a terminar con Robin- _sus frases eran lentas, parecía que no estar segura de lo que decía

_No entiendo Star_

_No puedo seguir con el, solo nos haría infeliz a ambos- _sus palabras fluyan mas, estaba segura de lo que decía

_No, lo que no entiendo es... ¿tu querías un consejo?... creo que ya tienes resuelto tu problema¿no?- _algo molesta y confundida, como su amiga le aria algo así a su amigo

_En parte si, pero quiero saber tu opinión... ¿cómo termino con el?¿crees que deba decirle a Robin que conocí a alguien mas?¿qué puedo hacer para que no me odie?... no quiero que esto cambie nuestra amistad- _realmente le dolía la situación y temía lastimar a sus amigos

_Lo siento Star, pero su amistad cambio hace un par de años cuando decidieron formalizar su relación- _no quería lastimarla, pero ya no era una niña y debía enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos

_Lo se... siento tanto que esto pasara... creí que realmente lo amaba_

_Que fue lo que paso Star?- _no podía evitarlo era su mejor amiga la que estaba sufriendo, la ayudaría en lo posible

_No lo se, éramos tan felices... pero hace unos meses todo se volvió... rutina- _la tristeza llenaba su rostro y de sus ojos salieron unas cuantas lagrimas

_Estas segura que no lo pueden solucionar?- _debía tratar de arreglar esto

_Tal ves hace unas semanas, antes de... conocer a Tom-_ por un segundo dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa

_que es lo que tiene el?- _estaba tan molesta, no podía creer que Stara traicionara a Robin

_Me hace sentir especial, soy mucho mas feliz que con..._

_Robin?- _su ira se transformaba lentamente en pena

_Si, incluso mas feliz que el día que Robin me pidió una cita, o el día que me beso, mas feliz que cuando me pidió que fuera su novia... mucho mas feliz... no creí que se pudiera sentir tanta felicidad- _sus palabras llevaban rastros de nostalgia

_Pero ni siquiera lo conoces... no has salido con el...o ¿si?- _sabia la respuesta, pero esperaba estar equivocada

_Un par de veces.. como amigos , claro- _tenia que pensar muy bien sus respuestas, no quería que Raven se volviera a molestar con ella

_Star... te besaste con el?- _no podía creer lo que estaba pasando_ (seguro esto es un sueño)_

_Yo... fue solo un beso- _no podía mentirle a su mejor amiga

_Segura?- _ya estaba metida en el problema, solo le quedaba estar bien enterada de todo

_Fue hermoso, amiga Raven- _no podía evitar sentirse feliz al recordar aquel beso

_Sabes Star... tu rostro... Se nota que te hace muy feliz- _no tenia otra opción que apoyar a su amiga, se notaba que realmente este tal Tom la hacia feliz

_Crees que debería decirle a Robin- _su felicidad se esfumo, pero realmente quería saber que hacer

_Si... el querrá saber el por que... Y creo que será mejor que se entere por ti- _no tenia ninguna duda, lo menos que merecía Robin era la verdad

_si, tal vez será mejor... Crees que entienda y podamos seguir siendo amigos? – _tenia la ilusión de que todo, de alguna manera, saliera bien y que siguieran siendo amigos

_La verdad... conociendo a Robin es seguro que se moleste y tal ves se enfade mucho con tigo, lo tienes que tener en cuenta, pero después de un tiempo entenderá que es lo mejor y que tu intención no era lastimarlo... y volverán a ser amigos – _de lo ultimo no estaba totalmente segura, sabia que Robin era muy orgulloso y que tal ves nunca volvería a ser el mismo con Star, pero no podía perder la esperanza

_Gracias amiga Raven- _dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amiga

_Esta bien Star... creo que ya podremos dormir... ¿no?- _sonriendo tiernamente a su amiga

_Mañana hablare con Robin._... buena noches

_(yo también) buenas noches Star_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bueno... K les parecio?

Estaré esperando sus comentarios, y los tomare en cuenta para el siguente capitulo. Gracias.


	2. deceos de salir

holaaaaaaaaa, de nuevo... k tal como les va?

pues este es el segundo capitulo de mi fic... solo quiero felicitar a todos los que escriben fics, laverdad no sabia que tan dificil era escribir uno, parece muy facil, pero es muy complicado retener mucho tiempo la inspiración y cuando llega es muy dificil elegir entre tantas ideas.

kiero agradecer sus reviews (el santo pegaso, johnn23 y katty-kate), me animan a segir escribiendo, espero seguir resiviendo sus comentarios y que sigan ni fic... gracias.

y a todos les k lelleron mi fic, pero no me dejaron reviews, tambien quiero agradecerles por tomarce el tiempo de leerlo, espero k les gustara... y porfa dejenme un mensajito, tambien me interesa saber su opinion.

besos a todos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unas pocas horas mas tarde, se encontraban la mayoría de los titanes tomando el desayuno en la cocina, Cyborg y Chico Bestia peleaban como de costumbre mientras comían como desesperados para poder jugar con sus videojuegos, Robin solo tomaba un café mientras leía el periódico, en su rostro se veía que solo había podido dormir un par de horas (si es que había podido dormir), mientras que Raven tomaba su tradicional te de hiervas, sin poder evitar observar atentamente a su líder, toda la conversación que sostuvo con Star le venia a la cabeza una y otra vez, y de repente recordó algo."es cierto... el toco mi puerta esta mañana¿ que seria lo que buscaba?", espero que el momento fuera el adecuado para preguntar.

Media hora mas tarde Chico Bestia y Cyborg ya estaban en la sala con sus amados videojuegos y Star no llegaba aun a desayunar, Raven tenia la oportunidad para platicar con Robin.

_eehhhh... Robin?_- no estaba segura del estado de animo de su líder, pero realmente tenia curiosidad

_Mmmmmmmmm?………. si _?- no se molesto en dejar su periódico para observar de frente a Raven

_Yo……. Quería saber….. que es lo que querías en la madrugada?_

_Haaaaaaa... yo... este... pues..._ – esta vez el periódico dejo de importar y solo miraba fijamente a su amiga

_Parecía importante?... lamento no haberte podido ayudar?_- bajo un poco el rostro al recordar que se negó a ayudar a su amigo

_No, no hay problema. además no era... importante, ideas mías-_ sonrió levemente esperando que Raven creyera su mentira, pero no fue así

_De verdad Robin, piensas que te voy a creer que no era nada?... se nota que no te dejo dormir_?- quería saber que le ocurría a Robin

No te puedo engañar, verdad?

_Nnnnnn no...Quieres platicar que es lo que pasa?-_ le sonrió un poco

_Esta bien_ - respiro profundamente preparándose para habar sobre sus problemas

_MUY BUENOS DIAS AMIGOS!!!!!!!!-_ grito desde la puerta Star

_bueno creo que hablaremos mas tarde... no?-_ le dijo tiernamente Raven a Robin

_creo que si _- respondió

Robin volvió inmediatamente a tomar su periódico y a leerlo como si nada mas importara, mientras tanto Star se acerco a la cocina buscando algo para desayunar. Raven tomo su taza y se levanto para poder ponerla en el lavaplatos, Star aprovecho y se acerco a Raven para hablar con ella sin que Robin las escuchara.

_amiga Raven?- _pregunto temerosa

_si? _

_Quería pedirte un favor_

_ahora que?_

_Estaba pensando... que talvez tu... podría salir con Cyborg y Chico bestia_

_Y por que yo haría algo así?- _pregunto sarcásticamente, sabiendo de antemano las intenciones de su amiga

_Bueno... por que así yo podría quedarme a solas con Robin _

_Mmmmmmm... pensé que querías terminar con el?-_le contesto con el mismo tono sarcástico y después le cerro el ojo a su amiga.

A pesar de los problemas que tenia Raven se había levantado de buen humor (raro en ella), después de bromear con su amiga se dirigió a la sala y se paro frente al televisor, mirando de frente a sus amigos, Cyborg y Chico Bestia se molestaron por que Raven había interrumpido su juego

_Chicos estaba pensando...- _dudo antes de seguir hablando

_Raven estas bien?- _pregunto algo preocupado Cyborg

_Si Raven, que te pasa? Por fin le iba a ganar a Cy y tu interrumpes-_

_Cálmate Bestita, déjala en paz... pasa algo Raven? Que es la que querías decir?- _Cyborg realmente se estaba preocupando por su hermanita

_Yo quería saber si ustedes._... _querían ir al centro comercial con migo?- "¿que tontería dije? Seguro que nadie creerá que yo quiero ir al centro comercial"_

_Queee???????!- _fue la respuesta que obtuvo Raven de los cuatro titanes restantes

_Si... pues es que yo... creo que ya están vendiendo un libro que quiero leer- "seguro"-_ Raven espero un segundo para obtener una respuesta

_Claro Raven, seria genial_- la respuesta llego de quien menos la esperaba, de Robin

_Si esta genial_- respondió muy animado Chico Bestia- _podría mostrarte unos lugares muy divertidos Raven_

_Esta bien. Vamos- _respondió Cy, levantándose del sillón y tomando las llaves del auto T

_Que dices Star, vas con nosotros?- _pregunto Robin acercándose un poco a su querida novia

_Yo estaba pensando...- _acorto mas la distancia entre ella y Robin, hasta poder susurrarle al oído_ – tal vez... tu y yo podríamos quedarnos- _después le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que Robin aceptara la invitación

_Estas segura?_- Robin estaba sorprendido por la propuesta de Star, pero de igual manera le emocionaba la idea de pasar el día a solas con su novia

_claro... te espero en tu habitación... esta bien_?- seguía sonriendo de una forma muy seductora

Raven se sintió incomoda por un segundo, no podía creer que Star le estuviera coqueteando a Robin para convencerlo de quedarse en la Torre T y poder terminar con el, pero los métodos que utilizara Star no eran mucho de su incumbencia, así que decidió seguir su camino y tomar asiento en el auto, " demonios, creo que este será un día muy largo".

Chico Bestia seguía muy de cerca de Raven, aprovechando su buen humor la atosigaba con toda clase de bromas, claro sin dejar de sorprenderse que aun no lo lanzara por los aires y esperando que en cualquier momento esto sucediera.

_Entonces?... vienen?- _pregunto Cyborg deteniéndose un segundo antes de salir de la sala

_No... Star y yo nos vamos a queda, gracias- _respondió un sonrojado Robin

_Jajaja... me lo imaginaba- _Cy le sonrió a su líder haciéndole una señal de aprobación con el pulgar_ - suerte, viejo- _

Cyborg salió de la sala y subió al auto T, después de informándoles a sus amigos que solo irían ellos tres, Chico Bestia tomo el asiento del copiloto, Raven se quedo sola en el asiento trasero del auto, y así partieron al centro comercial.

Durante todo el camino el único que hablo fue Chico Bestia, les platicaba a sus amigos todo lo que podrían hacer en el día, mientras Cyborg observaba por el retrovisor a Raven quien parecía algo preocupada, Raven solo miraba atenta la torre T como intentando saber que ocurría en aquel lugar.

Cyborg no se quería quedar con la duda, para el era obvio que algo pasaba entre Robin y Star, y que Raven de alguna manera estaba involucrada, así que antes de llegar a su destino tenia que preguntar que sucedía.

_Raven?_

_Ah?- _

_Que es lo que sucede?- _Cy no pensaba andarse con rodeos, el quería respuestas

_No entiendo Cyborg- _ella sabia a que se refería su amigo, pero no tenia la intención de contarle todo lo que realmente sucedía

_Vamos Rae- _conocía a su hermanita y sabia que tendría que presionar un poco si quería respuestas_- tu en el centro comercial?... que pasa?_

_Que no puedo tener deseos de visitar el centro comercial con mis amigos?-_ no cedería tan pronto

_Si viejo, por que la molestas- _Chico Bestia al rescate

_Rae?_- su tono de vos indico que estaba perdiendo la paciencia y que de cualquier manera averiguaría lo que sucedía

_Star tiene pensado terminar con Robin... hoy_- lo dijo muy seriamente, no pensaba decir nada mas

_Que? Como que Star va a terminar con Robín? Por que no dijiste nada? Como sabes que va a terminar con el? Dime Raven...- _ni el mismo Chico Bestia se explicaba su reacción, si en verdad la relación de Robin y Star no le importaba

_Ya entiendo...- _Cyborg entendió rápidamente lo que sucedía_ –no te deberías sentir mal, solo le estas haciendo un favor a tu amiga- _sonrió para su amiga

_Si, creo k tienes razón- _sin dejar de mirar por la ventana en su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa_- " después de todo tal vez Cy tenga algo de razón" _

En la torre, Robin dejo su periódico sobre la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación, donde lo esperaría Star, no podía evitar llevar en su rostro una gran sonrisa, todas las ideas que lo avían atormentado la noche anterior avían desaparecido, no podía creer que avía dudado de su relación y que unos minutos atrás pensara en terminar con Star.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K tal?

La verdad es que al principio no era asi la historia, tuve k hacer unos cambios,tengo tantas ideas, pero bueno... espero k les alla gustado.


	3. tiempo

Holaaaaaaaa, bueno puesss... aquí esta otro capitulo de mi fic.

Quiero agradecer sus reviews, son muy lindos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin se detuvo un segundo antes de entrar a su habitación, donde Star lo esperaba, la sonrisa de su rostro se esfumo al pensar en lo que tenia que hacer.

"_debo terminar con ella...necesita saber la verdad"._

Se armo de valor y entro en la habitación, buscando en la oscuridad a su novia, decidió terminar con el romanticismo y encendió la luz, para poder observar a Star quien esperaba pacientemente sentada en la orilla de la cama .

_Robin_- Star le hizo una gentil seña con el brazo, indicándole que tomara asiento a un lado de ella

_Star... yo creo que... podemos hablar?-_ tomo asiento tímidamente junto a su compañera

_Si, creo que es necesario_- estaba algo sorprendida de que Robin le pidiera hablar _– "talvez el sabe algo", "no creo, seguro que estaría molesto y ni siquiera me dirigiera la palabra"-_

_Yo quiero que tu... Star... sabes que te quiero, verdad?_- _"que demonios"_-

_Robin, yo... también te quiero...-_

_Lo se... y por eso creo que...debemos darnos un tiempo..._.- no pudo evitar bajar su rostro, no podía mirar de frente a Star

_Que?????... me estas dejando????... por que???...-_ no extendía lo que pasaba, se suponía que ella fuera la que terminara la relación y ahora Robín la estaba dejando

_No, no, es solo un tiempo Star... es solo que...creo que ya no somos tan felices... debemos saber que es para poder estar juntos y felices _

_Que?... no , no, no... Robin , es que yo pensaba..._ -"_por que no te callas y me escuchas, yo quería terminar con tigo_"-

_Creo que algo cambio... supongo que fui yo... y tengo que remediarlo para poder hacerte feliz_

_No Robin, tu no entiendes_...

_yo entiendo... también me duele, pero creo que es lo mejor... estoy seguro que con tiempo..._

_no creo que sea lo que necesitemos...--_"_intento decirte que tenemos que dejarnos definitivamente"_ -

_no te preocupes, te prometo que no será mucho tiempo... _- dijo esto ultimo mientras salía de la habitación

_Arrrrrrgggggggg, estúpido Robin- "yo tenia que terminar con el" "tenia que contarle de Tom"_- desquito su frustración dando un golpe a la cama.

La noche estaba a punto de caer sobre la ciudad y los titanes regresaban de su paseo al centro comercial. Chico Bestia seguía muy de cerca a Raven platicándole todo lo que le venia a la mente, aprovechando el buen humor de su amiga, seguía sorprendido de haber podido hacerle todas esas bromas durante el día y aun no salir volando por los aires. Mientras tanto Cyborg y Raven intentaban encontrar en la sala o la cocina rastros de lo que ellos suponían habría pasado en su ausencia, pero todo parecía normal, "seguro discutieron en otro lugar". Los tres jóvenes tomaron asiento junto a la mesa de la cocina dispuestos a cenar algo , cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió tomándolos por sorpresa. Robin salió del elevador dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban sus amigos, la tensión que se creo parecía insoportable, nadie decía nada, pero era obvio que Robin no se encontraba del todo bien.

_Acaban de llegar?_- alguien tenia que terminar con el silencio incomodo y el valiente fue Robin

_Si... como estas viejo?... lo siento tanto...-_ Chico Bestia no aguantaba mas la curiosidad

_Chico Bestia !!!!!_!- Raven y Cy se apresuraron a regañarlo

_Que????...ahhhh... supongo que ya hablaron con Star, no?_- no había otra manera de que lo supieran

_Fue Raven ... ella hablo con Star... y después nos lo contó_- parecía que Chico bestia no conocía la discreción

_Yo lo siento, Robin_- Raven no entendía el animo de su amigo, ella estaba segura de que Robin estaría muy molesto, pero el mas bien parecía cansado.

_Yyyyyyyy... que paso?????... como fue?????-_ Chico bestia con su curiosidad

_Mmmmmmmm...- "tal ves Star no les contó los detalles""seguro esta muy triste"-_ Robin no sabia por donde empezar

_No te preocupes, viejo, no nos tienes que contar_- Cyborg decía esto mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo

_Si... ya habrá tiempo de hablar_- mienta hablaba, Raven le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a su líder

_Vamos... es hora de irnos a dormir...chico bestia_.- Cyborg creía que a Robin le serviría hablar con su hermanita

_Que pasa Cy?...es muy temprano para dormir_ – pero de pronto Chico bestia descubrió las verdaderas intenciones de Cy -_ahhhhhhh!!!!... si, creo k ya me esta dando un poco de sueño-_ por fin algo de coherencia en el Chico verde

_bien... vamos...-_ Cy decía esto mientras arrastraba a Chico Bestia hacia las habitaciones de cada uno.

_Quieres????-_ dijo Raven mientras servia un poco de su té en una tasa

_Mmmm???-_ Robin se sorprendió de la pregunta, era raro en ella tanta amabilidad - _claro, por que no?_

_Yyy???... que paso???-_ mientras le acercaba la tasa con el té

_Puessss... no lo se... que fue lo que ella te dijo????_

_Dijo... que lo sentía mucho_

_Si... yo también lo siento...pero realmente neceito tiempo para pensar_...

_Claro, me imagino... no estas molesto con estar????... o con migo?????_

_No entiendo por que estaria molesto con tigo?...Pasa algo Rae????-_ le pareció un poco raro la reacción de su compañera

_Por que Star me lo dijo antes que a ti??? _

_Que??? De que hablas Raven???... solo le pedí un poco de tiempo a Star, no es definitivo _

_Ahhhhhh????... ahhhhh... si, claro... es solo que no entendí muy bien lo que Star me dijo, ya sabes sus palabras tamaraneanas- _dijo esto con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras salía del lugar

" _bueno... intentare dormir un poco"-_ a Robin no le intrigo demasiado el comportamiento de Raven y se conformo con la respuesta que esta le dio.

Raven caminaba lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta de su amiga, se detuvo un segundo y después toco firmemente la puerta, le pareció una eternidad los dos segundos que tardo Star en contestar, y aun mas largos le parecieron los que tardo en abrir la puerta para dejarla pasar.

_hace mucho que regresaron???? ... Raven, pasa algo???-_ solo con mirar el rostro de su amiga, sabia de que se trataba

_que paso, Star????- _

_no lo se... esta apunto de decirle y de repente... el comenzó a hablar y no pude decir nada..._

_ya veo_

_Dijo algo de que necesitaba tiempo para poder hacerme feliz... _

_Y???? Como te sientes?????_

_Puesss... algo molesta y confundida... no me dejo decirle nada..._

_Entonces... no sabe de Tom???_

_No... de verdad necesito decirle _

_Si, creo que es mejor que lo sepa_

_Si_

_Mañana será otro día Star_- le dio un pequeño abrazo a su amiga, como señal de despedida- _trata de descansar_-

_Mmmmm _– correspondió sorprendida el abrazo de su amiga, era muy raro en Raven este tipo de detalles - _"si, tal vez descanse después de hablar con Robin"_ –

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bueno???????. Que opinan de este capitulo??????

Están a punto de empezar las clases y creo que esto me obliga a dedicarle menos tiempo a mi fic... espero me entiendan, pero les prometo que actualizare tan pronto me sea posible.

Saludos a todos.


	4. verdad

Hola :D

Por fin estoy de regreso con un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.

**LA VERDAD**

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, solo los débiles destellos de la luna que entraban por la ventana la iluminaban, pero esto no era una molestia para su habitante por lo contrario esta obscuridad le daba una sensación de paz. Hacia rato que se preparaba para dormir, pero la sensación que lo acompañaba desde _esa _charla en la mañanano lo dejaba del todo.

Toc...toc...toc...

_Quien???-_ tenia idea de quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, pero prefería estar equivocado

_Necesito decirte algo Robin_- espero paciente a que la puerta se abriera permitiéndole entrar

La puerta apenas se movió, solo para permitirle a Robin observar el rostro de la joven, no estaba seguro de querer tener una platica con ella pero no tuvo otra opción que dejarla pasar – _pasa_-

_Robin, yo necesito que tu... tienes que saber algo_- Star entro en la habitación temerosamente, no tenia intención de estar mucho tiempo en ella – "solo aclarare las cosas y me iré"

_Star... si, creo que tienes derecho a reclamarme_

_No Robin , mi intención no es esa... tienes que saber que estoy desacuerdo con tigo_

_Que???... No entiendo Star _

_Lo que pasa es que yo... conocí a alguien mas... fue hace unas semanas...pensaba decírtelo, de verdad_

_Que???????-_ por un segundo pensó escuchar mal las palabras de Star

_lo siento... creo que tienes todo el derecho de saberlo_

_estas inventando todo esto???? Para que yo recapacite... verdad?????_

_No querido Robin, todo es verdad esta mañana cuando me pediste que habláramos... yo pensaba decírtelo._

"querido Robin?????, querido????? Como demonios puede decir eso cuando me esta explicando que ya no me quiere???" – _Star??? No entiendo... quien es el???, como lo conociste????... porque si hace unas semanas que lo conoces, no me lo dijiste antes????... te estabas burlando de mi????- _la idea por fin le llego a la cabeza y ahora le hacia hervir la sangre

_No!!!!!!, no es lo que piensas... es solo que yo... no se_- imaginaba que Robin reaccionaria de esa manera, así que los gritos no le sorprendieron, pero no pudo bajar el rostro por la pena que le causaba

_Va, ahora no sabes????...-_ apresuro sus pasos hasta estar frente a Star y poderla tomar de los brazos, obligándola a observarlo a los ojos – _Star... ya no me amas????... se termino, así???_

_Robin...-_ apenas pudo mirar los ojos de el cuando comenzó a llorar

_no, no llores Star... lo siento, lo siento_- tiernamente la apoyo en su pecho mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos –_pero debes entender que esto me molesta... por que yo te am... bueno será mejor que hablemos de esto depuse, tengo mucho que pensar_.

_Si, comprendo Robin... gracias_- dijo esto mientras salía de la habitación

Era por demás no podía conciliar el sueño por mas que lo intentaba, las palabras de Star le venían a la mente una y otra vez, "_conocí a alguien mas... fue hace unas semanas...pensaba decírtelo, de verdad" "conocí a alguien mas" "conocí a alguien mas"_. Decidió buscar un lugar donde pensar mejor lo que estaba sucediendo y ya tenia en mente un lugar.

Salió de su habitación intentando no hacer ruido y evitando encender las luces, para que sus amigos no notaran que este saldría de la torre. Al entrar en la cocina se topo de frente con Raven, sin poder evitarlo ambos cayeron al suelo, la escena era muy sugerente y quien los hubiera visto sin presenciar el accidente hubiera imaginado lo peor.

Raven se encontraba totalmente recostada en el suelo, soportando sobre si todo el peso de Robin, sus bazos se encontraban rodeando el cuello de su líder, quien al intentar evitar la caída rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la hechicera, y sus rostros tan cerca uno del otro, tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Pasaron varios segundos antes que alguno mencionara algo.

_Rae... Raven????-_ no se movió de su lugar, por alguna razón no se sentía tan incomodo con la situación - k haces aquí a estas horas???, pensé que estabas dormida

_Creo que nadie lo ha notado, pero siempre vengo a la cocina por las noches a tomar una taza de té_- ella al contrario que su amigo si hizo el intento de moverse – _Robin... te molestaría moverte???_

_Que pasa Raven??? Te incomoda mi cercanía???-_ una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

_Jajaja_- de un movimiento cambio las posiciones en que se encontraban, tomando el control de la situación e impidiendo que el líder se moviera , por mas que lo intentara

_Supongo que no estabas incomoda_

_Tu crees???_

_Bien, me rindo!!!_

_Buena decisión_- se levanto del suelo y le ofreció ayuda a Robin para que el también se levantara – _supongo que tu no vienes por el té...que es lo que haces aquí???_

_Yo, eeeeehh, pues ... iba de salida_

_A esta hora???? A donde??? Estas bien???_

_No, la verdad es que no... lo de Star me tiene mal, necesito pensar y solo hay un lugar donde puedo hacerlo_

_Donde???_

_Perdón Raven, pero es un secreto...solo no le digas a los demás que salí, ok?_

_Robin, de verdad crees que te voy a dejar salir a estas horas... además no te ves muy bien, no creo que sea bueno que te vallas en tu motocicleta._

_Estoy bien Raven_

_No lo creo, además crees que no he notado que no llevas con que comunicarte, y si pasa algo???... ya se, por que no dejas que te transporte a donde vallas_

_Raven... te dije que era un secreto. No te preocupes estaré bien._

_No lose Robin ... no creo que...-_

_Esta bien... porque no vienes con migo????_

_Es en serio???_

_Si, creo que seguimos discutiendo no llegaremos a un acuerdo. Solo tengo dos condiciones_

_Cuales??_

_Uno: nada de comunicadores y dos: nos vamos ya!!!_

_Ok, te sigo_

_Es un secreto, recuerdas???_

_Si, que sucede_

_no te puedo decir en donde es, tendrás que venir en la motocicleta con migo_

_que???_

_Nueva condición_

_Estas jugando, verdad???... sabes que odio esas cosas, son inútiles y peligrosas_

_Es tu decisión... vienes???? _

_Esta bien voy con tigo, _"me voy a repetir de esto"

Siento no poder actualizar seguido, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente. Espero subir por lo menos otro capitulo mas antes de regresar a la escuela. También espero sus comentarios, garcias.


	5. mi playa

holaaaaaaaaaaa, ya estoy de regreso ;) con este nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son muy lindos. Aclarando este fic originalmente es un Raven/Robin, pero originalmente también era de 4 capítulos, así k no prometo nada. Y si tienen sugerencias, ideas de como les gustaría k continuara o algunas situaciones k les gustaría incluyera, por favor háganmelas llegar.

Saludos a todos.

* * *

**Te regalo mi sol, mi luz, mi playa  
Te comparto mi dicha y mi pesar  
Te doy las llaves de mi casa y mi confianza  
Te cocino y te llevo a pasear. **

**Ely Guerra/ mi playa**

* * *

La arena de la playa era tan clara, la luna llena le daba un color blanco luminoso que asía que se confundía con la espuma que formaban las olas al romper, el mar se encontraba tranquilo, reflejaba claramente la luna y las luces de los pocos edificio construidos a la orilla del mar y que se encontraban lejos de aquel lugar.

Hacia unos minutos que habían llegado a tan bello lugar, los dos guardaban silencio, se encontraban disfrutando del paisaje. Pero al mirar a Raven, Robin pudo notar que esta sonreía lo que le llamo la atención y despertó su curiosidad.

_Que pasa, Raven???-_

_aaahh???-_ la vos de su líder la regreso a la realidad

_Sonreías… puedo saber en que pensabas???-_

_Esta bien, solo no te burles_-

_Dime_-

_El viaje en moto…_ - sonrió un poco mas al imaginar el rostro de su amigo al escuchar lo que estaba por decir –_fue divertido_-

_Que??? De verdad???_ – comenzó a reír ante tal confesión

_Si, ahora entiendo por que te gusta_- le regalo una tierna sonrisa y se voltio para seguir contemplando el mar

_Si…_- también se volvió para contemplar mejor el paisaje – _es hermoso, no???_

_Si… como lo encontraste???_

_Por casualidad… Star me cito cerca de aquí, yo me perdí y termine aquí… vengo cuando necesito relajarme y pensar-_

_Gracias…- _volvió a mirar de frente a Robin al decir esto –por confiar en mi y mostrarme el lugar-

_De nada…_ - el no se molesto en mirar a su compañera al rostro, prefirió seguir contemplando el mar, Raven decidió hacer lo mismo.

Pasaron varias horas platicando de varias cosa, algunas buenas otras no tanto, pero evitando tocar el tema de la relación Star/Robin. La mayoría del tiempo estaban ocupados cada uno con sus cosas y no se habían dado el tiempo para platicar, pero aun así sabían que podían confiarle cualquier cosa al otro.

Poco a poco pasaban las horas y los temas se fueron agotando, se dirigían inminentemente hacia el tema tabú de la noche. Después de un comentario que se relacionaba directamente con "el tema", los dos se quedaron en silencio solo observando la luna, las estrellas, el mar, la arena, las olas; sumergidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, esperando no tener que hablar mas, pero ya era tarde.

_Tu lo sabias… no???-_ Robin rompió el silencio, al hacer la pregunta que hacia rato comenzara a rondar en su mente

_Ayer en la noche cuando fuiste a mi habitación y te dije que estaba ocupada, platicaba con Star… me conto todo, por eso lo del centro comercial esta mañana… lo siento Robin… debí decirte…- _

_No te preocupes Raven… además no era tu deber… solo, que es o que te dijo Star???-_

_Dijo que… ustedes tenían problemas… que conoció a este Tom… que quería ser feliz otra vez... que te quería, pero… que lo sentía mocho. Robin no creo que quisiera hacerte daño_-

_Creí que era mi culpa…… teníamos un par de meses con problemas, pensé que yo tenia la culpa… me estaba volviendo loco no verla feliz… por eso le pedí tiempo, quería averiguar que me pasaba, quería averiguar como volver a hacerla feliz… pensé en pedirle tiempo hace unas semanas, pero entonces todo cambio, ella volvió a sonreír, volvió a cantar, volvió a ser feliz… ahora se la razón…-_ sus frases eran pausadas, demostraban cuanto le dolía lo que estaba viviendo

_Robin, no es tu culpa…no creo que sea de ella… las cosas solo pasaron-_

_Tom?? Te hablo de el???... cuéntame que te dijo_-

_No se Robin, tal ves sea ella la que te deba hablar de eso_-

_Por favor Raven… necesito saber-_

_La verdad no me dijo mucho de el, solo lo menciono como una de las razones por las cuales no quería seguir con su relación…_ - Star le había platicado algunas cosas, pero Raven no quería que Robin se enterara de estas por ella

_Segura???-_

_Si… creo que solo son amigos, pero ella lo parecía mucho y parece que el también la quiere_-

_Creo que ya es tarde… nos vamos Raven???-_

_Si… me llevas???-_ le sonrió a su amigo al preguntar esto

_Claro_-

Minutos mas tarde Raven y Robin llagaban a la torre T. Entraron a la sala de la misma manera que salieron, evitando hacer cualquier ruido que los delatara. Ambos se acercaron a la enorme ventana de la sala para poder contemplar los primeros rallos de sol que se asomaban en el horizonte.

_Tu que dices, es muy tarde o es muy temprano???-_ Robin intentaba iniciar una nueva conversación

_Creo que… tengo mucho sueño como para pensar en eso_-

_Si, yo también… será mejor que vallamos a dormir_-

Caminaron juntos en silencio por los pasillos de la torre hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Raven.

_Bueno... creo que te veré mas tarde Raven_-

_Si…_ - dijo esto mientras entraba en su cuarto y Robin comenzaba a caminar hacia su habitación –_Rob… Robin…-_ salió de su cuarto para poder ver de frente al mencionado

_Si???-_ detuvo su paso y se volvió para mirar el rostro de su amiga

_No, olvídalo… hablamos mas tarde_-

_Raven… gracias-_

_Yo… por que???-_

_Por todo, la pase muy bien contigo… me agrado que fueras con migo, que platicáramos-_

_A mi también… hagámoslo mas seguido-_

_Claro, me va a servir de mucho tener una amiga –_

_Si, necesitas una_- se rio con su líder, entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta –"_hora de descansar_"

Robin siguió su camino asía su habitación, pensando en todo lo sucedido durante la noche. Había tomado una decisión en cuanto a su situación con Star Fire, decisión que le comunicaría tan pronto descansara un poco.

* * *

K les pareció?????

Antes de subir este capitulo leí el fic completo y revise los borradores que tenia de este, la verdad me sorprendí, no se parece en nada a la idea original, pero creo que cambio para mejorar.

Espero les guste como va hasta el momento.

Por favor no dejen de mandarme sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz recibirlos :)


	6. Conocerlo

**Pues traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic.**

**La verdad creo que estoy pasando por un momento en que la inspiración no me surge tan fácilmente, incluso llegue a frustrarme un poco… pero en fin, seguiré tratando de mejora el fic.**

**Espero les guste lo poco que escribí.**

* * *

En la cocina de la torre se encontraban Chico bestia y Cyborg discutiendo sobre que era lo que prepararían para el desayuno, y una muy cansada Star en la mesa, recargada sobre sus brazos casi dormida.

_Chico bestia ya te lo he dicho, no a todos les gusta el tofu!!!!! -_

_Pero viejo, estas loco??? El tofu es lo mejor –_

_Vamos Star dile al chico tofu que prefieres mi desayuno al de el…. Star??? Estas bien???-_

_Si Star te vez cansada-_

_No… estoy bien amigos, no se preocupen-_

_Segura???... puedo revisarte si no te sientes bien-_

_Gracias amigo Cyborg, solo estoy algo cansada… ayer no dormí bien-_

_Es por lo de Robin??? No???-_

_Chico bestia!!!!-_

_Me preocupa el futuro de nuestra amistad-_

_No te preocupes Star, todo se solucionara-_ Cyborg dijo esto mientras le daba un a brazo a su amiga

_Por cierto.. Donde esta Robín??? ... y Raven???-_

_No lo se, por lo general son los primeros en despertar-_

_Viejo y si Raven se sentía mal…. Cyborg tienes que ir a revisar-_

_No te preocupes chico bestia, estoy bien… crees que eres el único que tiene derecho a dormir hasta tarde???_- la hechicera dijo esto mientras entraba en la cocina y buscaba la tetera

_No, es solo que….. me preocupe… te pasa algo Raven???-_

_Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien… solo deseaba dormir un poco mas-_

_Pero por que???-_

_Bestita!!!, déjala en paz- _

_Amiga Raven sabes donde se encuentra Robin???-_

_Buenos días titanes…._- Robin entro a la cocina y tomo asiento junto a la mesa- _Buenos días Raven- _

_Buenos días Robin… gustas???-_ Raven le hizo un ademan con la tetera dándole a entender que era lo que le ofrecía

_Claro… _- Raven y Robin actuaban muy extraños para el gusto de los otros titanes -_y bien quien va a preparar el desayuno??? Cyborg espero seas tu-_

_Si claro_- Cyborg respondió e inmediatamente tomo la sartén para empezar a cocinar

_Amigo Robin… crees que podríamos hablar????-_

_Claro Star… eta bien después del desayuno???-_

_Si, gracias-_

Cyborg preparo un gran desayuno que todos, a excepción de Chico bestia, disfrutaron, a pesar del incomodo silencio que guardaban.

Después del desayuno Chico bestia y Cyborg tomaron asiento en la sala y comenzaron a jugar con sus videojuegos. En la cocina seguían sentados Robin, Star y Raven.

_Robin podemos platicar???- pregunto Star_

_esta bien…quieres que salgamos a caminar???-_

_Esta bien, voy a cambiarme -_

_ok…. mientras yo ayudo a Raven a limpiar la cocina-_

_Ok, vuelvo enseguida-_ Star salió volando a su habitación

_Dormiste???-_ Robin pregunto mientras se levantaba, tomaba los platos de la mesa y los colocaba en el fregadero

_Casi nada… y tu???-_ Raven tomo los vasos que estaban sobre la mesa y los coloco junto a los platos que había levantado Robin

_Muy poco… estaba pensando… quería agradecerte por lo de anoche- _platicaban mientras lavaban los platos

_Por que????-_ aequo su ceja en señal de sorpresa

_ayer la pase muy bien… me ayudo mucho platicar contigo-_

_yo también me divertí… Robin, te molestaría si vuelvo a la playa???-_

_no, claro k no… puedes ir cuando lo desees-_

_gracias… y ya pensaste que vas a hacer con Star???-_

_Si, anoche lo decidí-_

_Robin... estoy lista, nos vamos???- dijo Star desde la puerta de la sala_

_Un segundo-_

_No, esta bien, deja yo término de lavar los platos-_

_Gracias… vamos Star-_

Star y Robin llegaron al parque que solían frecuentar cuando recién empezaron su relación, un lugar grande y tranquilo, muy poco frecuentado por los habitantes de la ciudad lo que les daba oportunidad de platicar sin ser molestados. El estar juntos de nuevo en aquel lugar les traía recuerdos muy agradables y les asía sentir las emociones que sintieron alguna vez.

_Robin, entiendo que estés molesto conmigo … y que ahora me odies…-_

_No… nunca podría odiarte Star... no lo pienses ni por un segundo, y no, no estoy molesto contigo.. es solo que me duele. Si entiendes, verdad???_

_Claro… y lo siento tanto, nunca quise lastimerte_- Star dijo esto mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos del líder de los Titanes y soltaba el llanto.

_Star…_- robín acomodo sus brazos a rededor de la cintura de la alienígena y su cabeza en los hombros de esta _–"por dios, la quiero tanto!!!"_ – _todo lo que siempre he querido es que seas feliz… y si __**el**__ te hace ser feliz… esta bien_-

_Robin…-_

_Solo una cosa Star… quiero conocerlo… necesito saber con quien estas_-

_Estas seguro de esto???-_ Star rompió el abrazo, se limpio las lagrimas y miro de frente a su "ex"

_Si, quiero saber si el…. te merece_-

_Esta bien… quieres que lo invite a la torre????_- Star estaba sorprendida por lo que Robin le estaba pidiendo, pero las cosas entre ellos no estaban muy bien como para oponerse a susu peticiones.

_Hablemos primero con Cy, Raven y Chico Bestia… tienen derecho y sobre todo curiosidad por saber que es lo que sucede… preguntémosles si no les molesta que lo invites_-

_Esta bien…-_

Star y Robin tomaron asiento en una de las bancas del parque para platicar un poco mas sobre su situación, aclararse varias dudas e intentar mantener su amistad. Después de un par de horas decidieron regresar a la torre T para platicar con el resto de los titanes.

* * *

**K opinan????...**

**yo no estuve totalmente convencida con este capitulo, pero pues aquí esta.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios,**

**todos son bien recibidos y me alegran el día.**


	7. problema?

Holaaaa!!!!!!! Ya regrese.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios, son muy lindos al tomarse el tiempo para dejarlos y sobre todo me hacen muy feliz. También quiero agradecer a todo los no me han dejado algún comentario, espero se animen y me dejen por lo menos un "hola", si no lo hacen no hay problema solo no se olviden de mi fic.

En segundo lugar quería disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, me gustaría poder hacerlo mas seguido, pero por el momento tengo otros compromisos que me impiden dedicarle tiempo a mi historia, aunque ya estoy ideando un plan para tener un tiempo extra.

Este capitulo es cortito y esta algo raro, he estado mucho tiempo con personas que se expresan muy distinto a mi y creo que se me están pegando algunas expresiones, les juro que es involuntario pero esto se refleja un poco en el fic. Solo espero disfrute el capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios. Gracias!!!!

* * *

En la Torre T, Cyborg y Chico bestia intentaba explicarle a Raven el por que les resultaba tan divertidos los videojuegos, esperando que esta se interesara y decidiera jugar con ellos, algo que no sucedería.

Robin y Star regresaban de su paseo por el parque, con intenciones de platicar con el resto del equipo.

_Hey chicos!!! Como les fue????-_ Raven parecía interesada, aunque en realidad pregunto solo para quitarse de encima a Cyborg y Chico bestia

_Si platiquen... ya están juntos de nuevo????- _

_Bestita!!!!-_ Cyborg regaño al verde pensando que sus amigos no querían hablar del tema

_Estamos bien... gracias por preguntar amigos- _

_De hecho queríamos hablar con ustedes-_ Robin hablo muy serio mientras les indicaba a sus amigos que tomaran asiento en la sala - _se que tienen algunas dudas y después de todo somos un equipo, tienen que saber cual es nuestra situación-_

_Robin no tienen que platicarnos... –_

_Cy tiene razón….-_

_No lo se, yo si quiero saber-_

_Chico bestia!!!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Raven y Cyborg _

_Esta bien chicos… queremos compartir con ustedes la decisión que tomamos, porque de alguna manera también les afecta_- Robin tomo asiento junto a Star en la sala indicándole que comenzara con la platica

_Espero que no sea una platica muy larga... tengo cosas que hacer-_

_No te preocupes amiga Raven solo serán un unos minutos-_

_Star Fire y Yo ya no somos una pareja… hemos platicado y decidimos que seguiremos siendo amigos…_ -Como buen líder Robin fue directo al punto- _Star conoció a alguien mas… un joven llamado Tom y como sus amigos que somos creo que tenemos la obligación de conocer a este chico….-_

_Viejo, estas hablando enserio quieres conocer al tipo que te quito la novia???-_

_Quiero conocer al tipo que sale con nuestra amiga, Chico Bestia!!!-_

_Bueno en cierto punto me parece lógico… cuando y donde lo conoceremos Star???-_ pregunto interesado Cy

_Bueno Robin y yo lo platicamos, si les parece podría invitarlo a cenar… mañana…-_

_Genial tendremos comida de verdad!!! Yo podría preparar algo delicioso… Tofu!!!-_

_Chico bestia que hablamos sobre el tofu???!!!-_

_A mi me da igual… puedo retirarme ya???-_comento enfadada la hechicera mientras se levantaba del sillón y salía de la sala

_Claro Raven… ya terminamos de hablar, pueden retirarse todos_- Robin termino con la platica para seguir a su oscura amiga

Raven estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación cuando la vos de su líder pronunciando su nombre la detuvo.

_Estas bien Raven???-_

_Si_- contesto sin dudar un segundo, abrió la puerta de su recamara y se dispuso a entrar, pero de nuevo fue detenida por Robin

_No parece…-_ Robín comento mientras sujetaba del brazo a Raven para evitar hullera de la conversación- _que pasa Raven???-_

_No eres el único con días malos sabes…_ - hizo un brusco movimiento buscando liberarse de las manos del chico, pero este se negó a dejarla ir por lo contrario tiro de ella obligándola a verle a la cara

_Solo quiero que tengas presente algo, a mi me sirvió platicar mis problemas contigo…-_

_Y crees que a mi me serviría platicar mis problemas contigo… pues yo no lo creo_- respondió desafiante sin moverse un centímetro, no permitiría que el joven maravilla la intimidara, no quería compartir con nadie lo que le ocurría.

_No… solo quiero que sepas que estaré ahí para cuando quieras platicar… no importa que no sea de tus problemas-_ soltó el brazo de la chica y se retiro a su habitación, Raven por su parte por fin entro en su cuarto cerrando lo mas estrepitosamente posible la puerta en clara señal de no querer ser molestada.

Horas más tarde el joven líder se encontraba admirando el ir y venir de las olas, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras jugaba con una pequeña caja negra que sostenía ente sus manos. Los recuerdos de momentos felices lo atormentaban cual si fueran las más oscuras pesadillas. Abría de ves en cuando la caja observando el precioso objeto dentro de ella caja, lo que solo lograba hacerlo sentir peor. Después de varios intentos reunió el valor suficiente, tomo fuertemente la caja en su mano derecha y la lanzo tan lejos como pudo, deseando que junto con ella se perdiera en el mar tolo lo que aquel pequeño objeto significa.

_Esa caja... era lo que creo???-_ las palabras salieron con un tono de pura curiosidad, la joven se detuvo unos pasos atrás de Robin esperando una respuesta

_Si…_- contesto en un susurro, tomo un poco de aire y continuo con mas fuerza –_lo compre hace unas semanas cuando todo iba bien entre nosotros , pensé que el compromiso era el siguiente paso lógico, pensé que… _- se dejo llevar por los sentimientos que tenia a flor de piel y había olvidado la platica que había sostenido con la chica unas horas antes, pero ahora que lo había recordado haría algo al respecto –_Pensé que…. que no querías hablar, supongo que viniste a buscar soledad, me iré para dejarte en paz _– Robin hablo mientras se volvía para mirar de frente a Raven.

_Dijiste que podíamos hablar… aun que no fuera de mis problemas-_

_Eso no quiere decir que podamos hablar de los míos-_ Robin comenzó a caminar hacia su motocicleta con toda la determinación de irse de aquel lugar, pero justo cuando paso frente a Raven esta lo detuvo del brazo obligándolo a mirarla al rostro.

_Esta bien, tu ganas… quieres saber que me pasa???... te diré que me pasa…-_

_Rave….- _

Robin no pudo terminar la frase, sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Raven en un tierno beso que sorprendió al chico dejándolo inmóvil por unos segundos. Raven presiono un poco mas sobre los labios de su líder intentando obtener, para bien o para mal, una reacción de este. Reacción que no tardo en llegar.

* * *

Quisiera agradecer personalmente sus reviews, pero se que eso seria muy difícil, así que me conformare con agradecerles de esta manera, perdón por tardarme tanto en agradecerles.

**El santo pegaso**: hola, te agradezco que sigas leyendo mi fic y que me dejes tu opinión de cada capitulo, también quería agradecerte lo de "voltio", tienes toda la razón lo escribí mal, no te preocupes no me molesto por lo contrario me agrada que me hagan ver mis errores y me ayuden a mejorar, gracias!!!

**Johonn23:** gracias por tu comentario espero me escribas otro pronto.

**Azeret-m.L., NightStar.007, Kori-princess-Megan** : les tengo una mala noticia ya me decidí y este va a ser un Raven/Robin, espero aun así lo sigan leyendo. De cualquier forma les agradezco haberse tomado el tiempo para dejarme sus reviews.

**Katty-Kate**: te agradezco que sigas leyendo mi fic y todos tus lindos comentarios. Espero no te decepcione que sea un Raven/Robin, y sigas dejándome reviews. Saludos.

**A.Roldan:** Holaaa. Quería agradecerte tus reviews y que te tuvieras el detalle de dejar uno por cada cap. Me encanta recibirlos a pesar de que eres quien más me llama la atención, cosa que también agradezco. Sabes creo que tienes mucha razón y e puesto a Raven muy tranquila y si de repente me paso de melosa, pero puedes culpar a Richard por eso, no el Richard que estas pensando yo hablo de mi novio Ricardo que se había estado portando muy bien, eso ya cambio así creo que eso del romanticismo ya se me comenzara a pasar (espero). Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y me sigas dejando tus opiniones. Grasias!!!

**Richard:** Niño mío, te agradezco todo lo que haces por mi, por que tu me haces feliz y por que se que a pesar delo que suceda con nuestra relación siempre tendré en ti un mejor amigo. Te quiero conejito!!!


	8. Cena

**Hola keridos lectores:**

**Ya estoy por entra a la escuela y lo mas probable es que tarde en actualizar mi fic, pero no me quería ir dejándolos en suspenso, bueno casi. Se k ste capitulo no va a ser lo k esperaban muchos, pero creo k no me kedo tan mal. Me disculpo si de repente los personajes no actúan como se supone, suelo reflejarme (por eso mi fic, no??). Bueno solo espero k disfruten el capitulo y me dejen sus comentario. Gracias y miles de besos!!!!**

* * *

_**Komo un pacto sin firmar**_

_**Yo no espero más de ti**_

_**Tú de mi no esperas más**_

_**Komo un pacto sin firmar**_

_**En la plata de tus pies/Alejandro Sanz**_

* * *

_Esta bien, tu ganas… quieres saber que me pasa???... te diré que me pasa…-_

_Rave….- _

_Robin no pudo terminar la frase, sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Raven en un tierno beso que sorprendió al chico dejándolo inmóvil por unos segundos. Raven presiono un poco mas sobre los labios de su líder intentando obtener, para bien o para mal, una reacción de este, reacción que no tardo en llegar._

* * *

_Robin abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo, totalmente sorprendido por la acción de Raven, pero un segundo después cuando ella presiono un poco más sobre sus labios no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, tan pronto como noto un dulce escalofrió recorrer su espalda dejando una cálida sensación de satisfacción, también noto que Raven se separaba de el; le tomo un par de segundos abrir los ojos y enfocar a la chica que lo acababa de besar._

_Raven…. Yo... heeee... yo… no se que decir….-_

_Querías saber que me pasa… tu!!!, mi problema eres tu!!!- _no pudo evitar gritarle

_Yo????... no te entiendo Raven-_

_No… y no tienes que hacerlo…-_

_Hu????- _Robin no sabia como reaccionar estaba totalmente confundido

_Esta tarde… estaba molesta contigo… estoy molesta contigo- _Raven trato de sonar lo mas amablemente posible, cambiando su tono de molestia por una mas serio.

_Conmigo por que???-_

_Siempre he admirado tu inteligencia y respetado tus decisiones… pero a veces me desesperas…- _lo ultimo lo dijo mientras levantaba sus haciendo un ademan que indicaba su molestia.

_Raven no estoy entendiendo nada- _Robin estaba totalmente confundido y ya no estaba seguro de lo que estaban hablando. _– que tiene que ver eso con el beso???-_

_Ves a eso me refiero!!!...- _Raven no soporto mas y volvió a gritarle a su líder, respiro profundamente para continuar mas calmada_ –Robin hace tiempo tengo estos sentimientos hacia ti, desde antes que fueras el novio de Star, cuando comenzaron su relación perdí toda esperanza, me di cuenta que era una atracción estúpida y tiempo después creí haberte superado, era feliz siendo tu amiga…. pero me di cuenta que no… me duele mas de lo que imagine que te lastimen y no poder hacer nada para aliviar tu dolor-_

_Raven… yo no sabía…-_

_Y estaba… estoy molesta contigo porque estas buscando que te lastimen mas profundo… - _la voz de la hechicera comenzaba a parecer un susurro, mientras bajaba el rostro y enfocaba su mirada en la pálida arena bajo sus pies _–y estas haciendo mas difícil mi trabajo de ser tu amiga-_

_Raven- _Robín no pronunció mas, solo atino a tomar a la chica entre sus brazos en un tierno abrazo, mientras comenzaba a entender lo que le acaba de decir.

_Raven… yo siento mucho que mis acciones de alguna manera te lastimaran- _Robin rompía lentamente con el abrazo para que Raven lo pudiera mirar a los ojos y supiera que lo que decía lo sentía de verdad _– pero en este momento estoy muy confundido….-_

_Robin no era mi intención perturbarte, yo solo…- _Robin coloco tiernamente su dedo índice sobre sus labios impidiéndole continuar y permitiéndose tomar nuevamente la palabra

_Los que siento por StarFire es muy fuerte, imagine mi futuro con ella, planee una vida a su lado y para ser sincero no creo haber asimilado lo que esta sucediendo, aun creo k todo esto es una broma o un mal sueño… Raven tu eres una gran mujer, cualquiera estaría loco por ti, pero yo… yo no puedo ofrecerte mas que mi amistad- _

Raven dibujo en su rostro una tierna sonrisa_ –Yo no espero mas de ti_

_Entonces estamos bien???- _pregunto mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia donde estaba su motocicleta

_Bueno…- _le contesto pícaramente mientras le daba un golpecito en el brazo_ –ahora estamos bien-_

_Ahuch!!! Y eso por que fue???-_

_No importa… ya es tarde y seguro nos estarán esperando para cenar-_

_Te llevo???- _pregunto mientras se montaba en su querida motocicleta

Raven no contesto simplemente se monto en la motocicleta abrazándose a Robin.

Minutos mas tarde (en la torre T) Cy y ChicoB aun discutían sobre lo que prepararían para la cena con su invitado "especial", mientras esperaban que StarFire, Raven y Robin aparecieran para poder cenar.

_Hola amigos lamento mucho llegar tarde, pero_…- Star entro a la sala esperando ver a sus amigos disfrutando de la cena _–Y los amigos Raven y Robin???-_

_Al parecer salieron y no han regresado- _contesto Cy_ – los esperamos para cenar-_

_Oohhh- _StarFire se sentó junto a los chicos en la mesa

_Vaya, hasta que por fin llegan!!!!- _grito ChicoB cuando las puestas del elevador se abrieron y entraron en la sala Raven y Robin

_Lo sentimos- _dijo Robin mientras se sentaban en la mesa

_No importa, ya podemos cenar- _dijo Cy mientras comenzaba a servir el delicioso guiso que había preparado

Ya terminada la cena Raven y ChicoB se dispusieron a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos, mientras Cy, Robin y Star reposaban sentados junto a la mesa.

_Robin???- _pregunto tímida Star

_Si-_

_Esta tarde estuve hablando con Tom…-_

La simple mención de ese nombre le revolvió el estomago al joven líder, pero aun así puso su mejor cara _– si??? Le mencionaste lo de la cena???-_

_Le platique que les gustaría conocerlo, me dijo que le parecía muy bien, entonces lo invite a cenar mañana, pero se negó….- _Star estaba por decir otra cosa cuando Robin la interrumpió

_Se negó??? Seguro esta ocultando algo-_

_No… el se negó a venir a la torre, no porque oculte algo… el nos invito a cenar en un restaurant-_

_Un restaurant???- _Robin estaba molesto

_Genial un restaurant!!!- _ChicoB no pudo evitar emocionarse

Robin ignoro el comentario del chico verde y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a StarFire menciono_ – esta bien iremos a un restaurant conocer a tu "amigo"._

* * *

**Bueno espero le haya gustado este capitulo. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Espero hallan pasado unas felices vacaciones (yo si!!!), de no ser así (k mala suerte) solo espero k pasen bien el resto del año. **

**Besos a todos, bye!!!!**

_A pesar de k elegiste otro camino k te llevara lejos de mi_

_No t guardo rencor, nunca podría, pork para ti solo tengo_

_AMOR_


	9. Celos?

**Hola :D me disculpo por tardar tanto en escribir, pero es k me quede sin maquina por culpa de un estupido virus y de mi primo k uso mi compu sin mi permiso. Pero en fin aqui esta este capitulo, espero lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios.**

* * *

El día siguiente transcurrió "normal", la mayor parte de la mañana Cy y ChicoB la pasaron jugando videojuegos y discutiendo, Robin paso horas en el cuarto de entrenamiento, mientras que StarFire salió muy temprano al centro comercial, y Raven se mantuvo en su habitación meditando. Durante el desayuno de esa mañana, acordaron que se prepararían para la cena y se encontrarían en la sala a las 8:00 pm.

Cy fue el primero en llegar, no tardo mucho en alistarse para la cena, solo pulió sus partes metálicas y se coloco una linda corbata de moño negra. ChicoB llego unos minutos después en un elegante traje azul rey.

_Azul???-_ dijo divertido Cy observando el color del traje de su amigo

_Que tiene??? Me veo bien_- contesto tratando de ignorando la burla de Cy

Robin llego justo detrás de ChicoB –_Te queda muy bien ese color Chico bestias_- comento sinceramente

_Gracias Rob, tu si sabes de estilo_-

_Tú no te ves nada mal, pero…._- Cy se dirigió a Robin pero se detuvo pensando como terminar la frase

_Parece que vas a un funeral_- ChicoB termino la frase, refiriéndose a lo que vestía su líder, un pantalón de vestir, una camisa manga larga y una chaqueta, todas las piezas del mismo color, Negro!!

_Gracias_- contesto Robin, sonriendo – _y las chicas???_-

_Son chicas, creo que tardaran un poco más en llegar_- Cy

_Yo ya estoy lista…_- dijo Star mientras entraba en la sala –_Y???... como me veo????_- pregunto dando una vuelta para que observaran mejor su atuendo; un elegante vestido rosa pastel, el cual le llegaba a los tobillos y que tenia un sencillo escote al frente, pero uno muy pronunciado en la parte posterior que mostraba su espalda casi por completo, llevaba el cabello recogido en un rodete que hacia lucir aun más su espalda, igualmente usaba unos bellos pendientes de diamantes que hacían juego con la pulsera en su muñeca y las piedras en sus hermosas zapatilla las cuales eran del mismo color que el vestido.

_Wow!!!!_- fue todo lo que menciono Cy

_Si!!! wow!!!_- ChicoB

_Te ves… muy bien_- respondió Robin tratando de disimular su asombro –_Bien, solo falta Raven y…._- dejo de hablar cuando la chica entro a la sala, sorprendiéndolos a todos

_Creen que es demasiado???_- pregunto la hechicera, pero no obtuvo una respuesta ya que sus compañeros se quedaron sin palabras al verla entrar en la sala con un vestido color negro que le llegaba poco mas abajo de las rodillas, vestido que enmarcaba perfectamente las curvas de su cintura y cadera, y que resaltaba sus voluptuosos encantos femeninos con un escote pronunciado que la hacia lucir un poco mas de piel que de costumbre, además usaba unos pequeños pasadores en su cabello que lo detenía a los costados permitiendo una mejor vista de su rostro ligeramente maquillado.

_Raven???_- pregunto ChicoB, pensando que sus ojos lo engañaban.

_Creo que es un vestido muy apropiado para la ocasión amiga Raven_- Star

_Waw!! Te vez hermosa Rae_- Cy

_Si… hermosa….._- Robin

_Gracias… creo… pero que quede claro esta es la primera y ultima vez que me visto así_-

_Bien, si ya estamos todos listos podemos irnos_- hablo el líder mientras se acercaba al elevador.

Unos 20 minutos después llegaron al restáurate donde se encontrarían con el "amigo" de Star. Al llegar al lugar Cy ayudo a Star a bajar del auto con cuidado para después ofrecerle su brazo, Robin hizo lo propio con Raven, para después acompañarlas adentro del restáurate, el cual contaba con una pista de baile y un grupo que tocaba en vivo, para amenizar la velada. Dentro del lugar el mesero les informo que en la mesa que tenían reservada ya los esperaba Tom, después los guió a dicha mesa.

De camino a la mesa Chico bestia iba al frente con el mesero, Cy y Star los seguían de cerca y unos pasos mas atrás Robin y Raven los seguían.

_Se ve hermosa no crees???... _- le pregunto Raven a Robin, refiriéndose a Star

_Eh???... si, se ve bien_- no le quedo mas contestar al verse descubierto observando a la princesa.

_Supongo que más que yo, no???_-

_Estas celosa???_- pregunto con cierta picardía, provocando la molestia de la oscura.

Pero entonces fueron interrumpidos por el mesero quien les mostró su mesa, el joven sentado en esta se puso de pie inmediatamente al percatarse de la presencia de sus invitados. El joven de 1.90 cm de altura, delgado, pero que a simple vista se notaba que se ejercitaba, de cabello castaño claro un tanto cuanto corto, pero bien peinado, con ojos verdes, de piel morena y que vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa manga larga azul celeste; se volvió hacia sus invitados y con una encantadora sonrisa se preparo para por fin conocer a los amigos de StarFire.

_Sabes Robin… ahora si estoy celosa de Star… Tom es muy atractivo_- le dijo Raven al oído al joven maravilla, logrando que este también se molestara

_Buenas noches…. Soy Thomas Carter…. Tom para mis amigos… el novio de StarFire_- menciono el joven mientras estiraba su mano para saludar a los titanes

_El novio???...-_pregunto extrañada raven

_Mucho gusto Tom_- Cy fue el primero en saludar

_Es un placer_- Raven

_Como sea_- Robin

_Tom Carter???... eres el doctor Carter???_- pregunto sorprendido CB

_Si…_-

_Doctor Carter??? Tu de donde lo conoces betita??? _- Cy

_El es un gran doctor, ahora mismo es el director general del hospital de JumpCity, el más joven de la historia por cierto. Lo mire en un programa en la televisión _- CB

_Gracias_- Tom

_Por fin sirvió de algo tantas horas que pasas frente al televisor-_ Cy

_Así que eres doctor???_-Robin

_Si_- Tom

_Buenas noches señores, les traigo la carta o prefieren ordenar algo en especial? Les puedo asegurar que tenemos al mejor chef, así que lo que deseen, les será preparado_- menciono el mesero mientras tomaban asiento.

Cy y ChicoB se desaparecieron unos minutos después de acabada la cena, con unas modelos que los reconocieron al instante, las cuales no perdieron la oportunidad para acercarse a los superhéroes de la ciudad e invitarlos a bailar.

_Wow Tom este lugar es increíble, puedes decirme donde están los baños?_- star

_Claro, están por allá_- respondió Tom señalando el lugar donde estos se encontraban

_Gracias, en seguida regreso_- menciono Star mientras se dirigía al lugar mencionado

_Supongo que pasas todo el tiempo en lugares como este, no?_- Robin

_La verdad es que no… yo prefiero los lugares tranquilos_- Tom

_Y no nos has platicado como es que conociste a Star_- Raven

_Nos conocimos en el hospital… me resulto muy curioso lo preocupada que se encontraba por la salud de "cedita", además de que estaba en el lugar equivocado, lo que ella en realidad necesitaba era un veterinario… yo me ofrecí a ayudarla, ella acepto y así fue como nos conocimos…. No es difícil hacer una amistad con alguien tan genial como StarFire-_ Tom

_En un hospital, que romántico_- menciono sarcásticamente el líder de los titanes

_Star me ha habla mucho de ustedes, en especial de ti Raven_-

_De verdad?_- raven

_Si, ella me platico que eres su mejor amiga y que le encanta pasar el tiempo contigo, también mención que te gusta leer y que haces meditación… Star te aprecia mucho, ahora veo por que-_ Tom

_Dime Tom, StarFire te hablo de mi también?_- Robin

_Claro, eres el líder y te respeta mucho por eso, además de que esta muy agradecida porque la has ayudado siempre que lo ha necesitado, según Star eres quien mas la entiende-_ Tom

_De verdad? Eso fue lo que ella dijo?... no te menciono algo mas?_-Robin

_Robin!!!_- le llamo Raven a manera de regaño

_Algo mas?... como que?_- Tom

_Ya regrese amigos, de que están hablando?_- Star

_Tu "novio" Tom nos platicaba lo que le has contado sobre nosotros, que bueno que le platiques sobre tus "amigos"- _de nuevo hablo sarcásticamente Robin

_Bueno talvez deberíamos de platicar en otra ocasión, que tal si vamos a bailar?- _Tom

_Si buena idea… Raven, te gustaría bailar?_- pregunto Robin extendiendo su mano hacia la hechicera

_A mi???... te sientes mal???_- Raven

_Vamos raven… no te hará daño divertirte con migo esta noche… además deberías lucir tu hermoso vestido-_Robin

_Esta bien, solo te advierto que no soy buena bailando_- Raven

_No te preocupes te enseñare algunos pasos_- le dijo Robin mientras caminaban hacia la pista

_Son agradables tus amigos… pero creo que no le agrado mucho a Robin_- le comento Tom a Star, después de quedarse solos

_Es solo que el me cuida mucho… y no quiere que me lastimen_- contesto Star

_Hace una buena pareja con Raven, no crees?… segura que no son novios?_- pregunto Tom ignorando la relación que Star había tenido con Robin e intentando hacer un comentario gracioso

_No, no son novios, ellos solo son amigos, siempre han sido amigos_- contesto algo molesta Star, a pesar de todo ella seguía queriendo a Robin y deseaba que el la siguiera queriendo solo a ella

_Por que te molesta tanto?_- Tom

_No me molesta… es solo que seria raro por el equipo…._- Star

_Yo no le miro nada de raro o malo… y si me preguntas para mi que ellos son novios y no han dicho nada-_

_No, no lo creo_- respondió molesta StarFire

_Esta bien, como digas… mejor vamos a bailar, quieres?_- Tom

Mientras tanto en la pista de baile Raven y Robin disfrutaban de la música.

_Te ves hermosa…_- susurro seductoramente el líder al oído de la oscura

_No mientas_- Raven

_Porque te mentiría?_- Robin

_Por que quieres que sigua tu jueguito… crees que no me he dado cuenta que intentas darle celos a Star?-_ Raven

_Yo… lo siento Raven…_-Robin

_Robin porque lo haces?, solo te sigues lastimando-_ Raven

_Créeme ya me di por vencido… este tal Tom parecen ser una buena persona… y lo que te dije era en serio… te vez hermosa_- termino la frase con un tierno beso en las mejillas de su amiga

Raven no dijo nada mas, solo recargo su cabeza en el hombro del titán y se dispuso a disfrutar de la música y de lo que parecía una noche perfecta.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los k leen mi fic, me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios**

**_Jose: has llegado en elmomento indicado a mivida, me rescataste de la soledad en k "el" me avandono y me relaste tu corazon sin importar k pudiera lastimarte, solo espero poder corresponder ese amor k me das. gracias :_**


	10. ahora

Hola :D Me da gusto poder actualizar tan pronto, la verdad es k la mitad de este cap lo hice junto con el pasado, además de k tuve unos días libre y aproveche. Me gustaría agradecerles a cada uno por sus comentarios, son muy lindos con migo, me hacen muy feliz ;)

Eran las 5 de la mañana y StarFire ya estaba en la cocina preparando algo parecido al desayuno, la verdad era que no había podido dormir, las palabras de Tom le venían a la mente una y otra vez, "_y si me preguntas para mi que ellos son novios y no han dicho nada_", ahora que había tenido tiempo de pensarlo, a su forma de ver Robin se había comportado extraño mucho antes de que ella dijera algo de su nueva relación, también le había parecido extraño que la noche que fue a hablar con Raven este hubiera ido a la habitación de su amiga tan noche, a demás durante los desayunos anteriores se habían comportado de manera muy extraña un poco mas que amigables.

Para ese momento a Starfire todo le parecía encajar, Raven y Robin tenían una relación, por eso a Raven no le había importado tanto que lo de Tom, además que ella ayudo cuando le pidió espacio y tiempo para poder romper con Robin, pero lo que mas le dolía era que Robin la había dejado para poder estar con Raven.

Starfire olvido por completo que ella misma tenia una nueva relación y se dejo llevar por todo clase de malos sentimiento; los celos, la envidia y el egoísmo se apoderaron de ella, no resistió mas y aventó lo mas fuerte posible el sartén en el cual preparaba el desayuno, para después dirigirse a la habitación de su ex, determinada a aclarar todo.

Toc... toc … toc… toc…toc…

_Robin abre… soy yo StarFire. Necesito que hablemos-_

El estrepitoso ruido lo saco de sus pensamiento, por mas que lo había intentado no había podido conciliar el sueño, un poco aturdido se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

_Starfire??... esta todo bien???... que pasa???-_ Robin

_No!!!-_ StarFire no pronuncio mas, solo soltó una bofetada a la mejilla del líder de los titanes.

Este se sorprendió con tremendo golpe, esto era lo que menos esperaba de su ex, a demás de no entender la molestia de esta – _que es lo que te pasa???... te volviste loca???_ – pregunto molesto, mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

_Que me pasa???... que tú y Raven son los peores amigos del mundo, no entiendo como pudieron hacerme esto_- contesto Star casi apunto de llorar

_Star no entiendo de que demonios estas hablando, que fue lo que Raven y yo te hicimos????-_ ahora se encontraba mucho mas confuso

_No finjas mas con migo, lo se todo…., no crea que soy entupida… ya se que tu y Raven son NOVIOS… por eso terminaste con migo en un principio…-_ grito StarFire

_Que????-_ pregunto mas que confundido

_Si, no me mientas más… se que Raven y tú tienen una relación secreta mucho antes de que tu y yo termináramos… como pudieron hacerme esto???…_ - comento Star sin poder resistir mas las lagrimas

_Raven y yo????... Novios????-_ Robin seguía sin creer lo que Star le decía

_Pensé que me amabas…-_Star

_Que???... Star no puedo creer que estés aquí reclamándome tener una relación con Raven y que dudes del amor que aun te tengo… en primer lugar no tengo una relación con Raven y si la tuviera soy libre para hacerlo, igual que tu tienes libertad para estar con Tom… en segundo lugar yo nunca te engañe y nunca lo haría… y por ultimo nunca dudes del amor que te tengo, por que antes de amarte como pareja te ame como amiga y eso siempre lo haré_- Robin empezó hablando exaltadamente, pero termino con un tono de vos que reflejaba su sinceridad.

_Pero si Raven y tu no son novios, como explicas todo lo que a pasado?-_

_Que es lo que a pasado?-_

_Raven me ayudo cuando le pedí nos dejaran solos, el día que terminamos, porque haría eso???-_

_No lo se talvez por que es tu amiga y quería ayudarte-_

_Pero el día que estaba hablando con ella, era muy noche y tu fuiste a visitarla, que me dices de eso?-_

_Esa noche fui a pedirle un consejo, tu y yo o estábamos del todo bien, se me ocurrió que tal vez lo que tu querías era que nuestra relación avanzara y por eso te compre un anillo… te iba a pedir que te casaras con migo… y fui donde Raven para que me ayudara a encontrar la mejor forma de preguntarte. Pero al otro día todo se volvió tan confuso, y lo que antes me parecía claro ya no lo era…. la verdad creo que me dio miedo… y fue cuando decidí que seria mejor que nos diéramos tiempo_- Robin

_Yo… no sabía_- Star

_No te preocupes, no lo sabias, pero nunca debiste desconfiar de mi o de Raven…. Star no comprendo, por que te molesto tanto pensar que Raven y yo teníamos algo?_-

_Yo… bueno, la verdad no es que me molestara que tuvieran algo, es solo que soy su amiga y me molestaría que no compartieran con migo su relación_- después de caer en cuanta que su molestia no tenia razón, Star intento mentir

_Como digas… pero ya que lo mencionas tenemos que aclarar algo, ahora que soy libre yo puedo intentar salir con otras personas y eso no tendrá porque molestarte, estas de acuerdo???_- Robin

_Si, lo se… pero a mi también me gustaría saber con quien sales, después de todo… te presente a Tom_-

_Esta bien, cuando decida salir con alguien te lo diré… Pero dime Star, si por algún motivo quisiera intentar algo con Raven, te molestaría???_- pregunto casi ingenuamente Robin

_Con Raven?… crees que ella este interesada en ti?… de verdad quieres salir con ella?...-_ los celos regresaban a la cabeza de la princesa

_No estoy totalmente seguro de querer una relación en este momento, pero me gusta pasar tiempo con Raven… y si se dieran las cosa, me gustaría intentarlo sabiendo que eso no te molestaría… claro serias la primera en saberlo_- Robin

_La verdad no estoy segura de cómo reaccionaria si ustedes decidieran estar juntos… pero ahora eres libre y es tu decisión con quien quieres salir, a mi solo me queda aceptarlo_-

_Bien me alegra que aclaráramos las cosas_-

_Robin yo… siento lo de tu mejilla…-_

_Si, eso me dolió, pero estaré bien-_

_Ahora será mejor que regrese a mi cuarto… gracias por todo Robin_- se despidió del mencionado con un tierno beso en la mejilla

Robin no menciono nada mas, solo observo como la chica se alejaba por el pasillo. Cuando la perdió de vista regreso al interior de su habitación, se tiro de nuevo en la cama, observando el techo, perdiéndose otra vez en sus pensamientos. No sabia que era lo que le pasaba, aun sentía algo muy fuerte por StarFire y le hervía la sangre cada que recordaba que ella ahora estaba con Tom. Pero desde que se beso con Raven en la playa no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, nunca antes la había considerado como algo más que una amiga, pero ya no la miraba igual que antes, era como si hubiese conocido a alguien nuevo, alguien que le interesaba.

Después de pensar lo mismo durante unas 2 horas, Robin por fin había tomado una decisión. Ya tenía un plan para ese día y debía comenzar a trabajar para que todo saliera como el deseaba, así que se levanto de la cama y se preparo para tomar un baño, depuse de este comenzaría a prepararlo todo.

K les pareció? K creen k hará el líder de los Titanes? Cualquier comentario háganmelo saber, porfa :D

Espero poder sorprenderlos con el siguiente capitulo

Solo lamento informarles k muy probablemente no actualice hasta diciembre, lo siento, pero la escuela me trae loca :S

Espero tengan un lindo día, besos a todos. Bye

José: no te pido k me entienda, se k eso es muy difícil a veces ni siquiera yo me entiendo, solo t pido un poco d tiempo. No t desesperes y no t des por vencido con migo, te lo juro y te lo prometo k también te puedo hacer feliz.

Richard: lo siento, en verdad no kise lastimarte (bueno tal vez solo un poko), pero hoy se que el dolor que sentimos no hace mas k mantenernos juntos, dañándonos. Cuando debíamos haber luchando contra el mundo, nos rendimos y dejamos k decidieran por nosotros; ya somos libre, es nuestro turno de decidir y pelear por lo que somos, tu y yo, nadie mas, pork nadie sabe kuanto es k duele.


	11. Cita

Holaaa ya regrese!!!!

Y pues aquí les tengo el nuevo capitulo de mi fic, que por cierto ya estoy por terminar, aun no merecido si haré dos o tres capítulos más, pero estoy segura dde que ya mero se acaba (creo).

Bueno pues espero que les guste, esta algo confuso y medio drama, sorry si no les gusta :S

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra habitación de la torre, la oscura del equipo no soporto mas, asía horas que estaba despierta, en realidad no había podido dormir mas de una hora después de que llegaron de la cena, así que decidió ponerse en pie y salir a la azotea de la torre, en donde suponía podría despejar un poco sus pensamientos. 

Cuando llego a la azotea, se dispuso a buscar el mejor lugar para meditar, ese que era su lugar favorito y a donde solía ir cuando alguno de sus demonios la atormentaba; pero fue interrumpida en su búsqueda y pensamientos, por Cyborg, quien desde que la escucho salir de su habitación la siguió hasta ese lugar.

Cielos Cy, me asustaste-

Lo siento Rae, no era mi intención…. Es solo que pensé que podríamos platicar-

Descuida… claro, de que quieres hablar???-

mmmm… no se… tal vez de lo que esta pasando últimamente en la torre???-

que se supone que ha pasado???-

No se… tal vez que Robin y Star terminaron, que Star tiene nuevo novio y… tu repentina cercanía a Robin…. Todo bien con el????-

Bien???... que quieres decir???-

Te conozco muy bien Raven… me refiero a que se que desde hace tiempo sientes algo mas que amistad por Robin…-

Que????...- pregunto sorprendida Raven, mientras intentaba ocultar el rostro en su capucha

Vamos Rae… no tienen nada de malo-

Claro que si…. el no es para mi… nunca lo sera…- las palabras que acababa de mencionar la quemaban y le lastimaban en lo mas profundo

Por que lo dices????-

Es sencillo soy Raven, nada que ver con StarFire… el esta enamorado de ella…-

Bueno, estoy seguro de que tienes pocas similitudes con Star, pero eso no te hace menos que ella …. Y en cuanto al amor no creo que le sea tan indiferente a Robin-

No lo creo…-

Tal vez debas decirle…-

Ya lo hice, no le intereso… creo que es lo mejor, seguir siendo amigos… es lo mejor para todos-

Yo no estoy tan seguro que sea lo mejor…-

Yo si… ya me canse de esperar, si a Robin no le importo, a mi tampoco me importara mas- la frase salio de los labios con toda la determinación existente en ella

Esta bien, si es tu decisión yo te apoyare… y si cambias de opinión… te apoyare con mucho mas gusto- termino la conversación mientras rodeaba a su amiga en un tierno abrazo para reconfortarla.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación Robin ya estaba listo para comenzar su día, tenía un plan que quería llevar a cabo.

Las horas pasaron, y todos los titanes cumplieron con sus labores matutinas. Ya era hora de comer y como cada fin de semana, se prepararían para salir a comer en un tradicional día de campo.

Vamos chicos se nos hará tarde- menciono Cy mientras llenaba la canasta con comida

Un segundo viejo, tengo que buscar la pelota-

Podríamos esperar a que llegara el amigo Robin??? no lo he mirado en todo el día-

Robin esta bien Star, llamo esta mañana dijo que tenia cosas que hacer, que lo disculpara por no acompañarnos al picnic- Cy

Y Raven nos va a acompañar???- Bestia

No lo se, por que no van acomodando las cosas en el auto mientras yo le pregunto?-

Cy no comento nada, pero después de la platica con la oscura esa mañana, ella se había encerrado en su recamara y a petición de su "hermano" nadie la molesto.

Raven???- pregunto Cy después de tocar la puerta de la mencionada

Si??- una vocecilla respondió desde dentro

Vamos a hacer un picnic, me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarnos???-

Lo siento Cy, no me siento con ánimos... pero ustedes diviértanse mucho- Raven abrió la puerta de su habitación para mirar a su amigo

Esta bien- contesto con una gran sonrisa al mirar el rostro de su amiga y sin mas le dio un tierno abrazo, despidiéndose así de ella

La noche estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad y la mayoría de los titanes aun seguían en su día de campo.

Raven había salido de su habitación buscando una tasa de té y para disfrutar de la soledad de la torre, sin embargo cuando llego a la cocina, para ser mas precisa, cuando abrió la puerta de la lacena donde ella guardaba su te, se topo con un sobre el cual tenia su nombre y en el cual encontró una nota.

Raven:

Necesito hablar contigo, por favor ve hoy a las 10 de la noche a la playa. Te estaré esperando.

Atte. Robin

Raven sintió su cuerpo estremecer al leer las líneas de aquella nota, le había tomado horas de meditación tan solo decidirse a poner distancia entre ella y el joven maravilla, y ahora el la quería ver. Hubiese mentido si en ese momento hubiera dicho que no la emocionaba la idea de encontrarse con su líder. Pero, ignorando esta idea, sin más tomo la nota, la arrugo y la tiro al cesto de la basura. Olvidando por completo su taza de té, regreso a su habitación.

En la playa Robin se encontraba sentado en una manta blanca que tendió sobre la arena, estaba observando el ir y venir de las olas, perdido en sus más profundos pensamientos. La hora de la cita había pasado hace dos horas y sin embrago el seguía inventando excusas para disculpar la ausencia de Raven; todo lo que pudiera imaginar que le impidió a la chica llegar, le parecía mucho mejor a pensar que ella nunca quiso asistir a su encuentro. Pero después de tres horas se dio por vencido y fue cuando dolorosamente acepto que Raven no llegaría. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, unos pasos atrás de donde se encontraba sentado estaba una bella mesa adornada con velas y flores que había preparado para su cita, al pasar junto a la mesa desquito su frustración aventando esta lo mas lejos posible, para después seguir su camino y montarse en su motocicleta, partiendo así de aquel lugar.

Después de varias horas de vagar por la ciudad, Robin decidió que era hora de regresar a la Torre. Era lo que menos deseaba hacer, no quería mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros, en especial a Raven.

Cuando llego a la Torre, entro lo mas silenciosamente a la sala, suponía que todos los titanes estaban dormidos, pero no quería arriesgarse y toparse con alguno. Pero justo cuando estaba por salir de la sala, hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones, una vos pronuncio su nombre y detuvo su camino.

Robin……. Te estaba esperando-

De verdad?... yo también te estuve esperando- no pudo evitar que su vos reflejara la decepción en el

Lo siento- se levanto del sillón donde estaba y se acerco al chico intentando tomar sus manos, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, este retrocedió – Robin?-

Raven…. Yo… no puedo-

Que?-

Lo siento Raven, pero no puedo, no te entiendo, no se que es lo que quieres de mi… y ya no se si me interesa averiguarlo-

Pero… tu querías hablar con migo... creí que…-

Lo se, pero el que no asistieras me permitió pensar mejor las cosas, creo que deberíamos segur siendo amigos, por el bien de todos, no crees?-

Yo… si… esta bien- estaba a punto de romper en llanto, solo agradeció mentalmente tener tanto autocontrol

Bueno, será mejor que hablemos mañana y ya es tarde-

Como quieras-

Buenas noches Raven- pronuncio mientras volvía a emprender su camino, pero una vez mas fue detenido

Robin solo… que es lo que me ibas a decir, digo de haber asistido a la playa???- no pudo mas y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

Yo… ya no importa- no menciono mas, solo salio lo mas pronto posible de la sala, a pesar de sentir el inmenso deseo de tomar a la chica en sus brazos y detener su llanto

* * *

Pues k tal??? 

Se que stan muy cortos mis capítulos y por eso mismo he pensado en alargar solo un poco mas la historia, pero ustedes deciden así que háganme saber que piensan. Por cierto muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

No dejen de chekar mi nuevo Fic "El mejor de los castigos" (próximamente)

Espero tengan un lindo día… hasta la próxima ;)

* * *

Me siento como en una comedia romántica, como en una de esas películas súper cursis, de esas que tanto odio, me siento tan tonta, y para mi mala suerte tú tienes la estupida culpa. Maldito JOSE Como te kiero!!!! 

zi ke te kiero... zi k te voy a extrañar... ILU


	12. te amo

Hola :D Feliz año nuevo a todos, les deseó un 2008 lleno de amor, salud y mucha felicidad.

Aquí esta el capitulo 12 de mi fic, pero antes les tengo malas noticias.

Primero: este capitulo es el mas corto del todo el fic.

Segundo: se k había dicho k tal vez terminaría el fic dentro de dos o tres capítulos mas, pero decidí terminarlo en este capitulo. Así k este es el fin, les agradezco mucho haber llegado hasta aquí con migo, espero k este final les agrade.

Bueno creo k eso es todo por el momento disfruten de mi historia

* * *

No tardo mucho en llegar a su habitación y tirase en su cama observando el techo, la sensación de que esta acción se volvía rutinaria lo incomodo un poco, pensó que siendo el líder de un grupo de superhéroes, tendría cosas mas importantes que hacer que mirar las manchas en su techo, pensar en como su vida amorosa era un total fracaso y auto compadecerse. Pero así es la vida, y ahora se encontraba ahí tumbado en su cama intentando controlarse, evitando derramar algunas lágrimas, no tenia idea de que lo sucedido con Raven lo afectaría tanto, antes de empezar la semana solo unas cuantas veces había pensado en ella como mujer, y todas esas veces se había reprendido por tales pensamientos. Pero ahora, después del beso en la playa, no podía sacarla de su mente, la suavidad de su piel, el calor de su aliento, la dulzura en sus labios, toda ella lo estaba volviendo loco; la había dejado de ver como la inocente amiga, ahora era la mujer de sus deseos, la necesitaba, quería estar con ella, sentirla en sus brazos. Entonces de nuevo volvió a su mente la idea que lo estaba torturando "ella no siente lo mismo, no fue a nuestra cita", no importaba cuanto lo deseara no parecía valer la pena esforzarse por algo que seguramente no tendría futuro. Divagando en sus pensamientos se quedo dormido profundamente.

Raven, por su parte, se quedo en la sala, observando como su líder se alejaba entre las sombras, llorando silenciosamente, sintiéndose derrotada y pensando en lo que Robin le había dicho: "_Lo siento Raven, pero no puedo, no te entiendo, no se que es lo que quieres de mi… y ya no se si me interesa averiguarlo_". Después de perder de vista al chico se dejo vencer por el dolor, dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el suelo. Unas horas mas tarde reunió el coraje suficiente para ponerse de pie y avanzar asía su habitación.

Al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto y abrirla, de detuvo de golpe, algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se limpio las lagrimas, giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar asía su nuevo objetivo.

Tenia apenas unos cuantos minutos de haberse quedado dormido, pero algo lo estaba molestando, algo que no lo dejaba seguir con su placentero sueño, "_están tocando la puerta_", claro era eso lo que no lo dejaba dormir. Muy a su pesar se puso de pie y camino hasta llegar a la puerta, casi sin pensarlo abrió esta totalmente, olvidando por completo sus medidas de seguridad. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, justo después de abrir la puerta alguien lo estaba besando en los labios.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero se sentía también, tan calido, tan tierno, que no pensaba romper con el beso solo para preguntar. Instintivamente tomo a la chica de las caderas halándola asía el, logrando así un beso mas profundo, mas pasional, casi rogando que el beso no terminara nunca. Pero paso, el aire les faltaba y el beso se rompió.

_Robin… yo siento haberte fallado... me siento mal por lo k sucedió hoy, pero me da tanto miedo que estar equivocada… que tu y yo espesemos una relación y que esta no funcione, entonces dejaríamos de ser amigos…-_

_Raven yo… _- no menciono mas solo se rindió a sus deseos y comenzó a besar de nuevo al chica, no quería hacer nada mas que besarla, pero sabia que tenia que decirle como se sentía el al respecto- _No tienes de que preocuparte… Yo estaré siempre aquí para ti_-

_Gracias por decirlo, pero no lo puedo creer… no me quiero arriesgar a que cambie nuestra amistad o perderla_- los ojos comenzaba a llenársele de lagrimas

_Siento decírtelo, Raven, pero nuestra amistad ya cambio... por que ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… desde el beso en la playa no puedo dejar de pensarte, no quiero dejar de pensar en ti_- Sin esperar una respuesta, volvió a apoderarse de los labios de la hechicera no podía evitarlo deseaba tanto seguirla besando, necesitaba sus besos, ahora se sentía adicto a ella.

_Raven, talvez te parezca una tontería… pero a pesar de lo que me digas yo comienzo a creer que esto puede funcionar, solo piénsalo… piensa en como ha sido siempre nuestra amistad, tu estuviste con migo cuando mas te necesite, cuando lo de Slade, y yo estuve cuando lo de tu "padre", te vi llorar entonces y te vi reír cuando todo termino… se que podría pasar mi vida junto a ti-_

_Robin… no puedo pensar en alguien que me conozca mejor que tu y alguien a quien conozca mejor que a ti… estas semanas he tenido muchas dudas, pero ahora me siento bien… Te amo… te amo de verdad y ya no puedo estar sin ti_- las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, todos esos sentimientos que había guardado por tanto tiempo por fin los había dejado salir y ahora estaba ahí esperando una respuesta, esperando ser correspondida.

Robin tomo las manos de Raven entre sus manos, y tiernamente volvió a besarla una y otra vez, después de unos tantos besos recargo su frente en la de ella, para poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos - _Te amo_- pronuncio mientras sonreía y provocaba en Raven una mezcla de mas lagrimas y una gran sonrisa – _Te amo tanto_- después de eso no la dejo de besar.

Fin.

* * *

Bueno aqui les pongo la canción que me inspiro (es una de mis favoritas) e intente hacer una traducción de esta, perdonen los errores k puedan encontrar, la verdad mi ingles no es muy bueno :P

Goodbye my lover

James Blunt

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?**

_¿Te he decepcionado o te he defraudado?_

**Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?**_  
__¿Debería sentirme culpable o dejar que los jueces lo desaprueben?_

**Cause I saw the end before we'd begun**  
_Porque vi el final antes de que nosotros comenzáramos_

**Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.**  
_Sí yo vi que estabas cegada y sabía que yo había ganado._

**So I took what's mine by eternal right.****  
**_Entonces tomé lo que es mío por derecho eterno_.

**Took your soul out into the night.**

_Tome tu alma en la noche._

**It may be over but it won't stop there**  
_Esto tal vez este terminado pero no se detendra alli,_

**I am here for you, if you'd only care.**

_Yo estoy aquí para ti, si tan solo te importara._

**You touched my heart, you touched my soul.**

_Tu tocaste mi corazón, tu tocaste mi alma_

**You changed my life and all my goals.**

_Tu cambiaste mi vida y todos mis objetivos._

**And love is blind and that I knew when,**  
_Y el amor es ciego y eso lo supe cuando,_

**My heart was blinded by you.**  
_Mi corazón fue cegado por ti._

**I've kissed your lips and held your head.**  
_He besado tus labios y he sostenido tu cabeza._

**Shared your dreams and shared your bed**

_Compartido tus sueños y compartido tu cama_.

**I know you well, I know your smell.**  
_Te conozco bien, conozco tu olor._

**I've been addicted to you.**  
_He sido adicto a ti._

**Goodbye my lover.**  
_¡Adiós! mi amor._

**Goodbye my friend.**  
_¡Adiós! mi amiga._

**You have been the one.**  
_Tu has sido la única._

**You have been the one for me.**  
_Tu has sido la única para mi._

(x 2)

**I am a dreamer but when I wake,**  
_Soy un soñador, pero cuando despierto,_

**You can't break my spirit, it's my dreams you take**  
_No puedes romper mi espiritu, son mis sueños los que tomas._  
**And as you move on, remember me,**

_Y a medida que avances, recuerdame,_  
**Remember us and all we used to be**

_Recuérdanos y todo lo que solíamos ser.  
_

**I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.**  
_Te he visto llorar, te he visto reir._

**I've watched you sleeping for a while.**  
te he visto dormir por un rato.

**I'd be the father of your child.**  
_Yo sería el padre de tu hijo._

**I'd spend a lifetime with you.**  
_Yo pasaría una vida contigo._

**I know your fears and you know mine**  
_Conozco tus miedos y conoces los míos._

**We've had our doubts but now we're fine,**  
_Hemos tenido nuestras dudas pero ahora estamos bien,_

**And I love you, I swear that's true.**  
_y te amo, te juro que es verdad._

**I cannot live without you.**  
_no puedo vivir sin ti._

**Goodbye my lover.**  
_¡Adiós! mi amor._

**Goodbye my friend.**  
_¡Adiós! mi amiga._

**You have been the one.**  
_Tu has sido la única._

**You have been the one for me.**  
_Tu has sido la única para mi._

(x 2)

**And I still hold your hand in mine.**  
_y todavia sostengo tu mano en la mia._

**In mine when I'm asleep.**  
_en la mia cuando estoy dormido._

**And I will bear my soul in time,**  
_y sostendre mi alma con el tiempo, _

**When I'm kneeling at your feet.**  
_Cuando me arrodille a tus pies._

**Goodbye my lover.**  
_¡Adiós! mi amor._

**Goodbye my friend.**  
_¡Adiós! mi amiga._

**You have been the one.**  
_Tu has sido la única._

**You have been the one for me.**  
_Tu has sido la única para mi._

(x 2)

**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.**  
_estoy tan vacio,nena,estoy tan vacio._

**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**

_estoy tan, estoy tan, estoy tan vació._

* * *

Espero le haya gustado el final k le di.

La verdad ya había escrito como para dos capítulos más, pero era demasiado cursi y la mayoría era una conversación en círculos, mi amigo José me ayudo a terminarlo aquí y sin tantas vueltas, aunk no estábamos muy inspirados, kiero creer k nos kedo bien.

Les agradezco mucho haber leído "mi amiga, mi amor" y k muchos de ustedes lo pusieran entre sus historias favoritas, siempre fueron muy lindos con sus comentarios y eso me hizo muy feliz. Gracias por todo, les dejo miles de besos a todos!!!!!

No dejen de chekar mi nuevo fic "El mejor de los castigos"

* * *

Richard: Nunca me arrepentiré de lo k vivimos, lo bueno y lo malo, y si tuviera k vivirlo todo de nuevo para estar donde estamos hoy te aseguro k no cambiaria nada. Tu eres el culpable de k me gusten Los Jóvenes Titanes, así k eres el responsable de k yo escribiera este fic, te lo dedico con todo mi corazón. Te amo, gracias por ser mi amigo :D

José: gracias por todo lo k haces por mi, aunk no siempre lo merezco, no pude haber deseado un mejor amigo. Te amo por hacerme reír y por hacerme siempre tan feliz. Sorry por hacerte esperar :P TE AMO


End file.
